Lion pride
by NaruhinaXNalu forever 9211
Summary: Lucy's taken on a savanna trip with her father and finds a Necklace. After an incident a Lion was shot and Lucy feels guilty for it. When she wakes up the next morning she's a lion. Now Lucy has to learn the ways of a lion with the help of the male lion Natsu.(Modern)
1. Killed

**Hey so this is Lion pride anyway. I hope some of you are the ones that read my story ****Puppy Lucy!**** I love all your reviews and love you guys anyway lets start this off.**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Regular P.O.V<strong>_

"Lucy hurry up were leaving!" Jude heartfillia yells up the stairs at his daughter Lucy Heartfillia. Lucy sighs and grabs her rather big suitcase before walking down the stairs. She had her headphones in with a frown on her beautiful face. She pass her father with an intended shove. She gets in the truck and stares out the window. Jude sat staring at his Daughter with great sadness _'when did we fall apart?' _He thought. He places the keys in the ignition and starts the car up. He pulls out his gps and says in a very happy voice.

"Directions to the fairy tail savanna" He hears Lucy snort before continuing to stare out the window. When the gps finally came up with the directions they were off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's P.O.V <strong>_

'_Arrgh why do I have to go on this stupid trip' _I think angrily. Oh that's right father wants to mend our relationship. He can't mend what he's done. When mom died her became cold to me constantly berating me and all of the sudden he wants to start over. Yea like I'll let that bastard come back in my life. I sigh again and continue to stare out the window watching as the trees thin away and are replace with long grass. My head spins at the thought of living in a savanna to look at lions. I mean if you want to mend our relationship dad why not start with acknowledge me. Well I just have to make the best of it.

"Were here!" Father exclaims in happiness. I turn and notice that we are at a small building. My eyes bulge at the smallness of the building.

"Are we staying there?!" I cry in alarm. My dad shakes his head and says.

"No were going to live in tents outside in a clearing" My father's face holds a happy smile. I just don't have the guts to make him sad. I nod and wait as he gets the gear from the building. When he's ready we drive a good 10 minutes before we are in a clearing. We get out the car and start to set up the tents. They were actually a great size tent. 4 feet back and 3 feet up.

"Dad how did you'd get these tents that practically don't exist" I ask, curious.

He laughs "They don't I got them custom made for us. The biggest ones I saw were the circus kind but I wanted something smaller not to small but not too big so I got theses made do you like it?" He asks.

I shrug "they're okay" His happy smile fell and he silently continues to put his tent up. I look at him with a guilty look I understand he's trying, but I need to keep my defenses up. After finishing our tents we move our clothes in our tents by the time we were done it was dark. We settle in for the night and get ready for tomorrow. I wake up to the feel of something digging in my back. I grab the pointy thing and pull it up to my face for inspection. It was a wooden lion necklace. I smile and put it on my neck before walking out my tent.

It was Night. I walk around for a few minutes when I hear a rustle. I quickly turn to the rustle and watch as a lion cub walk out. Its doe like eyes were a startling blue. Its pelt was a perfect white. I watch as the cub stares at me before charging at me. When it gets to me it licks and bites me like a playful Puppy. I smile and play back. That was until a loud roar sounds in front of me. I turn and see the mama lion. She wasn't that different from her cub.

I shiver in fear and shrink back. The mama calls her cub back and then starts growling at me. She starts stalking towards me before I back up in fear.

"DAD!" I scream and seemly the lion snaps and jumps at me a gunshot rings out and the lion goes backwards and falls limp. I'm shock before I feel arms wrap around my waist.

"Lucy are you alright?" Dad asks me. I dumbly nod and walk with him I look back and see the cub staring at me with sad eyes. I feel guilt and shame overcome me. I walk faster and run to my tent. I lay down but didn't miss the warm feeling the necklace gave off. It wasn't warm when I got it I shrug it off and go to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Morning<strong>_

I get up in the morning and look around. I felt funny when I look down I know why. I had paws instead of hands and feet. A tail is wound around my body. I look in the mirror my reflect told me enough… I was a Lion.

'_Shit….'_

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it I tried really hard to give you the best first chapter. Anyway bye Love ya! NHXNL OUT<strong>


	2. Meeting Natsu

**I'm back and I hope you are ready for awesomeness. I'm so hyped and I hope you are too. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time on Lion pride<em>**

_I was a Lion._

'_Shit….'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>_

My mind was going 25 miles per hour and I had one thing in mind. _'Freak out'_. I start by standing up and tripping over my feet…paws. I run into the side of the tent making it slam down on top of my head. I try to take it off with my hands only to remember that I had paws. I shake and roll around trying to get it off. After finally getting out I turn and see my father. His eyes bulge out of his sockets. He then runs back to his tent.

"Dad help!" I say only for him to heard growls and barks. He then comes out with a gun. I shrink back and see that he was aiming for my head. A yelp when he fires and hits the ground beside me. I start running before I felt the excoriating pain of a bullet embedding itself in my hind paw. I whimper and look back. My father was chasing after me so I bolt with a bit of a lag. When I was far away from father. I flop down with exhaustion. My leg was pulsing with pain. I stand up again and limp to a water hole. I take a look at my leg and grimace. I could see the bullet sticking out and blood dripping down my leg. I pick it up and place it in the pond. I resist a hiss of pain and continue to swish my leg around to get the blood away. When I got finish I pull it out and lay down. I twist myself to my leg and take a deep breath. I grab a hold of the bullet with my teeth and yank it out. I spat it out in the pond and hiss at the burning feeling. I think of a way to ease the pain. My only thought was to suck on it like on a cut. I wrap my mouth around the hind leg and suck on the wound.

The blood fill my mouth and I resist the urge to gag. After two minutes of suckling I stand up and limp to a tree. I lay under there and fall in to a pain-induce sleep.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Waking up<strong>_

I wake up to hear the pounding of feet. I quickly stand up only to crumble to the ground with my wound that was still not healed. I try again this time slowly. When I was fully up I limp away as fast as I can. That's when I was overwhelmed by a scent. It was all around a piece of territory. I shrug it off as it being a pee place. I limp into the land and limp to a section of very tall grass. I crouch there and wait for the people or animals to pass by. I listen and hear mumbles of a few male voices.

"I'm telling you that the lion was a golden color and killed my daughter" My father's voice rang out.

"Mr. Heartfillia we have seen Blue, Red, even pink lions but never golden" A deep voice said.

"I know what I saw and we will find it I shot it in the left hind leg" My father said. They pass me and keep moving. I stay down for a couple more minutes till I check if they left. They were out of sight and I don't hear them anymore. I push myself up and venture deeper into the savanna. I look around and see no other human nor animal was near. So I walk deeper that's until I hear a loud roar beside me and a slam onto my side. I skid on the ground before I stop. I look to see what had hit me. I see a male lion that was 4 feet tall standing over me. He had dark blue eyes and he held hatred in them, His fur was a shade of blonde. He walks to me and stares at my leg before a twisted smile forms on his face.

"What's a pretty lion like you doing alone? Where's your pack?" He ask his voice in the high ranges yet not too high.

"I have no pack I was left to die by my father because I couldn't live up to his expectations" I say quickly. It was the only lie I could think of.

"Yet it seems you can't run so I think it's time you have cubs" He says with a sinister look on his face. I recoil and hiss at him.

"I have no plan to kit especially with you" I bristle. I may look capable on the outside but in the inside I look vulnerable. The male raises his not so visible eyebrow before walking to behind me. I know what he was going to do but I have another idea. I stand up and bolt my legs going in long strides. He gives out a sound of alarm and chases after me. He grips my leg but I shake him off and kick him in the face. He growls in pain. I continue to run until I past the scent place. He suddenly stops and stares at her in anger. I tilt my head in confusion.

"This is my border and I don't have time to deal with Natsu so never come back! Oh and if you see a bigger pink male lion run." He then trots away. Before he turns around when he hears a low growl. I turn and see a pink male lion walking briskly towards me and the male I back up.

"Is this the one?" I ask quietly. The male just nods his head and walks to the border. I think of my options run to the rapist or risk m y chances with this lion. I pick rapist I bolt to the border only to be grab by my scruff. I writhe around before I just dangle.

"You look hilarious" The blonde male laughs. I growl at him and try to get over to him.

"Screw you blondie" I say back he freezes before looking at what was holding me. I forgot that something was holding me.

"Question who in the hell is this pinkie?" I ask.

"That's the leader of the pack called fairy tail" Blondie states" and you probably should stop he looks agitated"

"Why hasn't he spoke yet then?" I ask. It's hilarious how I was just having a civil talk with a rapist.

"Because he is holding you by the scruff so he can't talk duhh~" Blondie states. I nod with difficulty then kick out my hind paw and catch him in the leg. He drops me and I run to blondie and hide behind him. He chuckles before looking at pinkie. Pinkie stands up and I can't help but shiver at the air around him that screams bow down. He looks up with black eyes and is shiver at the glare he sends me.

"Sting you know the rules you cannot take a prisoner with you that has cross the border" Pinkie said.

"I know but you did spook her" Sting said. He turns to me and says" get out from behind me and go to him" He growls. I recoil and shake my head he suddenly grabs my scruff and flings me to the border. I give out a cry of pain when my leg hits the ground. I whimper and try to move it but I collapse with my legs spread out. All around me I whimper and howl in pain it felt worse than when I was shot. I convulse in pain before I finally stop because my leg was now throbbing with pain. I take a look around and see that sting was gone only the pink lion was there. He walks to me and says.

"You're coming with me Goldie whether you like it or not" He whispers.

* * *

><p><strong>I know Natsu isn't what he usually is He's this for a good reason. Natsu actually is the leader and Sting is a leader too. Also Natsu is going to be strict in the beginning before he melts into his usual self.<strong>


	3. Joining

**Hola senor and senorita's I am here to give you an update. So this is going to be a twelve day thing each day a new chapter or maybe a new story for a Christmas movie. Not sure yet so anyway I hope you enjoy.**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**_Last time on Lion pride_**

* * *

><p>"<em>You're coming with me Goldie whether you like it or not"<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>_

He walks to me and examines me.

"You've been hit with silver pellet" He states. _'Silver pellet?' _I ask myself. I turn and see he's examining my leg. _'Oh a bullet'_ I think. I nod and lay back down. My leg was still throbbing and it hurts a bit. He looks at my leg one more time.

"Get up" He commands. I nod and push myself up with wobbly legs. I stand and take a step and go down. I'm grab by my scruff again and hoisted up. I turn with difficultly and see pinky pulling me up and throws me in the air. I squeal and wait for impact. Instead of pain I feel a warm back against mine. The back was broad like a mattress and it was strong too. I flip to my stomach and dangle my front paws and hind paws off the back. I hear a snort and pinky starts moving his steps careful and calculated. I look at my leg from the corner of my eye and gasp in shock. My leg was disgusting it was infected. I sigh and lay my head on his back. My ears picking up his heartbeat and it lulls me to sleep. My last thought was _'where is he taking me?'_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Awaken<strong>_

I was shaken and prodded till I woke up. I open my eyes and I see colored blurred figures red, blue, navy, sky blue, red and pink. I blink and my vision sharpens. I see that the blurred figures were actually lions. I look around in fear the only lion I know was the pink one. I shiver and shake my heart pounding and I plan a run. I see each one of them were looking at me and whispering to each other. They look distracted so I bolt my leg starts to painfully remind me that it isn't okay yet I still run my head screaming run while my body telling me to stop. My escape was short lived. I was tackled when I got at least five minutes of running. I look up and see pinky growling at me. My chest fills with fear. I don't want to die.

"Please don't hurt me" I whisper. I bow my head in a show of submission. He stops growling and tilts his head. I keep mine down and wait in the never ending silence. I look up and see he has so many emotions swirl in his eyes. They harden before he picks my up and puts me on his back. I don't understand why because I didn't run that far. I was wrong I had gone a good distance with my running.

We stay in silence and he doesn't try to ignite a conversation. I sigh and at least this time I stay awake. When we arrive I hear the voices again. I shrink into his back if it was possible. I see the lions all stare at me some with resentment others with confusion. I shake again we past the room I was in originally and he takes me to a cave like room. He lays me down with no gentleness included. He walks out and yells for other lions to come. A red, navy and blue lion walks in the cave after his call.

"Natsu who is this lioness?" The red one asks. _'Natsu? Oh pinky' _I think.

"She was an intruder that border" P-Natsu says.

"Who does she belong to?" The navy one asks.

"I don't know she doesn't have a scent of any I've smelt before" Natsu says back.

"Okay so what do we do with her?" The blue one questions. Natsu shakes his head his mane swaying left to right. I just notice that he has a mane I guess trying to run away was the only thing in my mind. He turns his onyx eyes on me. I turn and curl up in a ball.

"We should ask her about her origins" I hear one of them say. A voice rang out and I sir.

"Get up Goldie" I shake with resentment and in a flash I was on my hunches. My ears flat and my fur bristled.

"I refuse to be called a silly name" I snarl. Obviously they were shock at my reaction to his name. He snaps out of it and raises to his full height. His lips drawn back in a snarl and his ears pinned back.

"You will listen to me" He growls. I don't stand down like most would think.

"You will learn my name first" I hiss. He walks up to me and looms over me. I then back down I press my belly against the floor. I keep my lips drawn back. He leans down and growls out.

"Back down" I shake my head and growl.

"Make me" My command was answered when he pins me. His head above mine and he has a smug look. I can't help but shiver my body shakes under his and he notices. He gets off me and I back up to a wall and stay on guard.

"Okay first that is gray" He points to the navy one" That is Erza" He points to the red one" and that's happy" He points to the blue one. I nod and look at each one. The navy one was similar to Natsu but he has a lazy air and he was a bit smaller. The blue one looks like a cub with a baby mane. The red one has a superior look but not as bad as Natsu's.

"Now tell us where are you from?" Erza asks.

"I used to be in a pack in the mountains and I was kicked out. My father saw me weak and a waste of life after my mother died. I came here in hopes of a new life but ran into trouble and was shot" I lie. They seem to believe me except Natsu.

"Natsu she needs to stay or she will die from the infection" Happy states.

"I know Goldie from now on you are a temporally member of fairy tail

* * *

><p><strong>She joins yay even if it is not on her free will. Anyway hope Natsu isn't too bad. Well love ya NHXNL OUT<strong>


	4. Official joining

**Hey you guys so three chapters to do for 12 days till Christmas so this is the 11****th**** day till Christmas**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Last time on Lion pride<em>**

"_I know Goldie from now on you are a temporally member of fairy tail"_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>_

I stand in shock of what was just said to me. I slowly come back to the real world and I snap. I was always told what to do with father and I refuse to continue that. I give out a furious growl catching them off guard. They all look all me in a _'what?'_ manner. I sit and look straight at Natsu or pinkie.

"With all due respect I won't need your help" I say. They then give me a _'You're kidding' _look. I look at Natsu and see he had an uncaring expression.

"Fine leave" He says. With the invitation on the table I run out his cave. I dash out the entrance of the huge cave and continue to run. I want to be far away as possible. I stop when a sharp pain flashes up my leg. I look down and see that it was now swelling up. I sigh and try to think of a way to make it better. My leg had no hair where I was shot and it was a fleshy pink. I see that pus was building up in the wound. I see a water hole a little ahead so I walk to it. When I past a certain place I past the border and I don't smell another one. I lap up the little bit of water that was left in the water hole. My nose told me that I was in an abandon territory I don't know how but it did. I sigh and give a look around. There was a tree that was a good shade. My leg needed to be tended to and fast.

I hobble to the tree and lay down. I figure if I slice the wound and let the pus slide out that the wound would get better. As I was about to slice down a rough voice stops me.

"You youngling I wouldn't do that" I look up and see a pink lion. This lion was a pale pink and was older also a lioness. She had a bundle of herbs beside her. She hobbles to me and she lends down and sniffs my leg. I watch as she pops up a claw and slices down my leg. I whimper in pain from the pain of the sharp claw. She nods in satisfaction. She then grabs an herb and walks to me.

"Chew it" I do as I'm told and almost spit out the bitter leaf. I chew and swallow the leaf and look at her. She pulls out another leaf chews it up and rubs it into my leg. I hiss at the stinging feeling on my leg. After she finishes that task she goes and grabs a cobweb. She wraps it around my leg and nods.

"If you stay off that leg for a few days it will heal just as it once was" She says. She then turns to leave but I call out to her.

"Wait! What's your name?" I ask. She turns and shakes her head.

"It's _Porlyusia" I nod in satisfaction I watch as she walks away. My mind heads back to my leg. I sigh and think what I can do for the next few days. I lay my head down and wait for sleep to come consume me._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Next morning<strong>_

I lay under the tree with boredom building up in my chest. I want to leave and walk around but my leg forbid it. I only moved to drink water to fight my hunger. My emotions were sadness and well boredom. I try to daydream to take up my time but that only makes my mind wonder to that male lion Natsu. I picture him following me like a wolf then pouncing. I sigh and stand there would be no harm in walking around right? I walk without using my fourth leg. I stop at the border I ran from and lay down. My thoughts were if I don't cross the border I am not trespassing. I drift in and out of sleep my body reacting to not moving around. I scan the area again and still see no one or no lion in sight. I stand and hobble back to my tree I lay down again and sigh what have I pass up'.

I hear a leaf crack and I stiffen. I am at their mercy for I can't move nor fight. I wait till the lion or person was in front of me. When they stand in front of me I loosen. The pale lion from before stood in front of me. She crouches down near me and lays near me.

"I have come back because you are defenseless" I nod in understanding and I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Healed<strong>_

"This is goodbye" Porlyusia said. I open my mouth... er muzzle and say.

"I'll miss you Porlyusia" She smiles or I think she does.

"We will meet again Lucy" With that she walks away. I smile and walk another way my mind set on a offer that I want to take up. I spot just the lion I want to see there he sat at his border line staring my way. I am shock that I didn't have to go to where his pride resides. He looks at me and indicates he wants to know what I want.

"Natsu I would like to join your pride" Words I learned from Porlyusia. He stands up and walks over the border. He circles me and examines what I am worth.

"Why do you want to join now?" He asks.

"I am not fit to live here without a pride this is very different from the mountains" I say.

"Very good answer" He muses. Natsu walks in front of me and with a wave of his tail I was following him to his pride and was ready for the bumps I might run into.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay she's better and she needs help with hunting. Let's stay with Lucy and her journey. <strong>_


	5. Meeting Gajeel

**Okay so I have a thing to talk to you guys about. A review asked me if in the near future will there be a Lemon. My answer NO! I don't believe in it at all they are made to fulfill peoples lust wants. I hate when people ask that because I have a rating for a reason. SO if you are in this story because their lions and want them to mate LEAVE! I'm sorry for being harsh but this angers me greatly. Anyway 10****th**** day till Christmas**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Last time on Lion pride<em>**

_"Very good answer" He muses. Natsu walks in front of me and with a wave of his tail I was following him to his pride and was ready for the bumps I might run into._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Natsu's P.O.V<strong>_

Great I have another lion sarcasm included. It's just going to happen again and I will look weak. You see a few years ago a stray lion came and I let her in. I loved her and we had a great relationship. One night she came into our cave late and smelt of another lion. I pushed it off at first but later on I confronted her. She rejected it till I saw her letting him mate with her. That was when I lost it I killed the lion and banished her from the pride. I haven't seen her since. I hope this will not be the same thing in fact I won't let it happen.

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

I walk behind Natsu and keep my distance. He seems to be in deep thought and doesn't want to talk. I stay quiet. When we arrive I can't help myself but walk up to flank him. He turns slowly and glares at me. I shrug my shoulders and we continue into the cave. When we walk in they stop what they're doing and stares at us. Natsu seems not to notice and only keeps glaring at me. When he suddenly stops and turns to his pride.

"Fairy tail gather for News" He roars. They gather and whisper among each other. "Listen! This lion will stay with us and is a part of the pride" He then walks away. The pride leaves too leaving me on my own. I feel a nudge to my side. I turn and see that happy, the blue lion I met before, was there. I turn fully and stare at him.

"I can show you around" He said. I give him a nod and walk behind him. "Okay so that right there is the medical cave" He points to the cave I was at before "That is the sleeping cave" He points to a larger cave. "And that's the food cave" He points to a cave smaller that the sleeping cave. We walk to the eating cave and he grabs a small analope and drags it in front of me. I stare at the deer and return my eyes to happy.

"Eat up" He cheers. I nod and take a bite into the foe. I didn't expect it to actually taste good. My mouth waters at the splendid taste. I take another mouthful and moan in delight. Happy looks pleased to see that I like it. He lays down and stares at the foe with a longing look. I grab it and drag it to Happy and lay beside him. I nudge him and motion for him to eat. He does as he's told. He gobbles down the foe but leaves some for me. When we finish the foe happy drags it somewhere.

"Happy is your name right?" I ask.

"Yep that's my name" He chirps. I smile and look at him again.

"Why are you so nice to me? Why were you so hunger? Who are your parents and-"I was cut off by his voice.

"Okay calm down and you seem nice, I haven't eaten in days, and I don't know" He finish in a sad note. I cock my head before nodding.

"Okay so what do I do now?" I ask.

"Well we could start your training" He said.

"Wait I thought lions usual just sent their young off at a certain age and they learn themselves" I earn a chuckle from the cub.

"You obviously haven't heard of fairy tail savanna then you see we believe in helping and training. We were exiled from our old place because of that centuries ago" He starts "Here we started our own pride. We live in bigger prides than usual and when we have a female counterpart we stick with her until death or we leave each other. We were named fairy tail savanna because of our bizarre colors."

"Oh well how old are you?" I ask.

"I am two years old" He said. I nod and we walk out the cave. We walk to a dirt place and he drops to a crouch.

"Okay when you crouch you don't want your butt in the air or your body sliding on the ground" I follow his instructions.

"okay but keep your tail still and put your body lower" I do it and he nods in satisfaction before walking behind me. He hops on top of me and walks on the middle of my back. I fall over with how much he weighed.

"You need to be sturdy" He states. I get back in the crouch and he walks on my back. This time I was sturdy I held him up. When I get up to hop around in victory I hear a crunch of a leaf. Quickly flashing my eyes near the crunch. Happy heard to too because he was turned to the sound too. The sound got closer and closer until it was right beside me. When I turn I see red eyes staring at me. I give a low growl and back up with happy doing the same. When the lion walks out fully he was a black lion with red eyes. This lion was as big as Natsu. He had a scary aura to him and I know I can't take him. The lion walks up to us and growls low in his throat.

"Well well lookie here a weak gold lion with a blue cub where's the daddy?" He asks.

"I am not his mother" I protest while happy gave the lion in front of him a scared look.

"Goldie we need to run now" He whispers, urgently.

"My name is Lucy" I say. He nods and turns back to the lion in front of us.

"Leave before Natsu comes and hurts you" Happy says boldly.

"Oh that pink pushover he is no stronger than you" The black basta- Lion says.

"Oh really then why did he beat your butt last time?" Happy taunts. The black lion snaps at Happy with his jaws and a reaction took over me I smack the lion on the nose with my claws out. He whips his nose back and growls at me with hatred.

"You are going to die wench" The lion growls. He leaps at me and I close my eyes and wait for the pain

* * *

><p><em><strong>And done! Once again sorry for blowing up. I'm having a bad day so I hope you enjoy. <strong>_


	6. Behind his mask

**Hello guys so this is the 9****th**** day till Christmas.**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Last time on Lion pride<em>**

_"You are going to die wench" The lion growls. He leaps at me and I close my eyes and wait for the pain_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>_

I keep my eyes closed and wait for the lion to kill me. That was until I hear fighting with growls and hisses. I open my eyes and I'm shocked to see that Natsu was fighting the other lion with furiousness. Happy stays rooted to the spot beside me. He must have went into shock when he saw the lion come at me. I return my attention to the fight and I'm really not surprised to see Natsu winning. He bites the other lion's leg and trips him. Natsu quickly places a paw on top of the lion's chest and growls low at him.

"You will leave my pride alone" The lion puts his ears down and pulls himself from under Natsu. The lion turns and runs then turns and growls at me.

"I will get you back for the scar wench" He then runs off to oblivion. I shake from the threat and try to forget it. Natsu turns to me and walks to me I open my mouth to say I'm fine only for him to walk to my side. He nudges Happy and he wakes up. Natsu after asking Happy how he was he turns to me with fire in his eyes.

"Are you stupid!?" He yells.

"What? I-I was just trying to help" I said.

"Yea well if I wasn't here both you and happy would be dead. Gajeel will not hesitate to kill you. Next time you want to get yourself killed do it by yourself" With that he huffs and beckons Happy to follow. I stand where I was and watch as they walk away from my view. I sigh and slump on to the ground. I hate being useless. I let out a little whimper and stand back up. I'm going to do what I do best: Run. I take off running in a random direction. I run for hours and I have always bended to stay away from crossing borders. I huff and puff when I finally slow down to a quick jog. My paws ached from the long run and I was flat out tired. I look up in the sky and see the sun was setting and I have no idea where I am. I walk around for a couple of minutes till I come in range of the border. I know where to go from here. I walk towards the pride and when I arrive its dark. I was about to enter when the guilt of this afternoon came into mind. I shy away and lay down beside one of the outer walls.

"Guess I'll sleep here" I mutter a tear slides out my eye and disappears into my fur. I lay my head down on my crossed paws. I sigh in sadness before slipping away.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Next morning<strong>_

I wake up to a sunny sky and not a sound was made. I stand and stretch out my legs. I pad away from the cave and see a baby analope walking around making a calling sound. I instinctively crouch and move towards the foe. When I was close enough I leap in the air. I land right beside the foe and I grab its neck. The foe jostle around in hopes of getting out of my grip. I let go when the foe stops moving and lays limp. I let go and look at my kill with excitement.

"Very good" I hear a female voice say. I whip around to see Erza, the red lion I saw before.

"Thank you" I bow my head and look back up at her. She walks to my kill and examines it.

"Very impressive it was a clean kill and not a messy one. You are good for a rookie" I nod and she walk stop me.

"Why are you up so early?" I ask.

"Because Natsu was saying how you never returned last night and he thinks he was a little too harsh on you" She explains.

"I slept outside because of my guilt" I say. She nods and grabs the foe she tosses it on my back and walks to the cave. I follow with a bit of a struggle. When we arrive everyone takes one look at my back and then congratulates Erza only for her to say that I was the killer. The lions then stares at me in shock. I follow Erza to Natsu's cave. She walks in while I stay out in fear of seeing him. She calls out for me when I don't follow. I walk in and Natsu is staring at me with frustration and relief?

"Did you kill that Lucy?" He asks. I only nod and pray to be able to leave the cave. Tension rises in the air and Erza stands up.

"I will take the foe to the eating cave" She grabs it and walks out the den. I turn to follow only for Natsu to call my name. I turn and see he has stood up.

"Take a walk with me" He says. We walk out his cave and walks out the main cave too. We walking the savanna and he starts talking.

"Lucy I know that you were trying to help but that wasn't the thing to do-" I cut him off.

"Yes yes I know I could have got Happy killed" I say, hotly. Natsu sighs and shakes his mane.

"Lucy it's not just that but you could have died as well. You are a new addition to our family and that really would be bad for a rookie to die on their first day." He says. I stand in shock did that lion who hates me just say that. He stops walking when he notices that I stopped following him.

"What I can't be nice?" He asks. I shake my head no and he chuckles.

"Lucy I may be hard on you but I need to be because I'm leader and I have to be strict" He explains.

"You seem like you hated me" I mutter to myself.

"Yes but I never have" He says. I mutter again.

'Yea right pinkie" He turns around before grinning.

"Okay Goldie"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Done on to chapter 3<strong>_


	7. Lisanna dead

**On the 8****th**** day till christmas.**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Last time on Lion pride<em>**

_"Okay Goldie"_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Natsu's P.O.V<strong>_

I grin as she calls me pinkie and I call her Goldie back. I said I wouldn't fall for her but I never said I wouldn't be her friend. We walk and I notice she looks happy for once. I think of something and speak my mind.

"Want to race?" I ask. She nods excitedly and stands beside me "okay go!" I shot off knowing that she wouldn't be able to catch up with mw. I was beyond shocked when she ran side by side with me and then pulls ahead. I push myself faster and we are head to head. We don't stop till we are out of breath.

"You're faster than you look" She comments. I huff at her and turn to her.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"You are a big male I would think that you are as slow as your size" She explains. I nod in understanding and push myself up.

"I haven't felt this way since Lisa-"I cut off and turn away from Lucy.

"Natsu what was it that you were about to say?" She asks.

"No one" I say.

"Oh come on Natsu tell m-"I cut her off with a furious roar.

"I said no one" With that I stalk away from the confused lioness.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>_

I watch in confusion as Natsu stalks away towards the cave. My thought was what did I do wrong? I take no time to answer it because I stand up to try and catch up with Natsu. When I do he glares at me before picking up speed and leaving me behind. Tis time I don't try to catch up with him. I find a rock and lay on it. The sun shines down on me and I sigh in bliss. I stay in the sun for a few more minutes before getting up. I see a group of analope. I once again get low and walk to them when I was ready I shot through the air. I land near a female adult and I latch on her throat. She squirms and lifts me off the ground. I hang on until I was back on my feet. I quickly snap her neck and hold on for a few more minutes. When she stop moving altogether I pick her up and walk to the cave. When I reach it I walk in and pad to the eating cave. I place her with the foe. I turn to kill some more when happy came bouncing up to me.

"Lushi~" He sings.

"Happy~" I sing.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"Hunting" I say.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" He questions.

"Sure" With that we leave the eating cave and Erza calls my name.

"Lucy did you kill another one?" She asks, Curious.

"Yep" I chirp.

"Well do you mind if I tag along to kill one myself?" She asks. I nod and we head out the cave. When we spot a herd of analopes. We all move to each sides and get ready all at once we pounce and grab a analope. Erza and I took down a adult female while Happy kills a foe. We all move walk back to the cave and talk.

"So Erza what do you special in?" I ask.

"I am lead hunter and battle tactic" She answers. I nod and ask a much needed question.

"Can you teach me how to fight?" I ask. She stops in shock before turning to me with a smile and nodding her head.

"You know most females don't want to learn you are the first to want to" She says. I smile and we continue our trip with a conversation going on never ending.

"And then Natsu had a slug in his nose" She finishes. I laugh and shake my head at Natsu's stupidly. We were at the entrance and I was ready to get my load off my back. Happy was practically almost caving under his load. I lean down and sling the foe onto the eating pile and I put mine on too. I was walking out when a yowl was heard in the middle of the cave. I walk out the eating cave and see a white lion crying in the middle of the floor.

"She's dead" The White lion wails. I get a closer look and see that the lion was a good two years older than me if not more. When she looks up her clear blue eyes are filled with tears.

"She was shot by a silver pellet and bled out" She cries. Natsu comes out of his den and the lion stares at him before snarling.

"This is your fault because of your heartbreak Lisanna was exiled and shot" She screeches. Natsu flinches before walking out of the cave. I watch as Erza came in and growls at the white lion.

"Mira you know that your sister did more that break his heart she crushed and you went too far" I myself stand and walk out the cave unnoticed. I follow Natsu's trail mark and see that he was heading for the rock I was at some time during that day. When I arrive Natsu sat on the rock with his head bowed.

"I'm sorry my love" He whispers. My heart clenches at the words he says and I don't understand. I back up and walk away from Natsu he has to mourn by himself. I walk back to the cave and lay down outside again. I curl up and slip into sweet nothingness.

I was woken up to a prod on my side. I open my eyes and blink away the grogginess. When I see Natsu even at night I notice a wetness in his chest fur and redness in his eyes. He was staring at me in wonder.

"Lucy what are you doing out here?" He asks.

"Sleeping" Then I turn around on my side.

"You can sleep in the cave why are you out here?" He asks

"Look Natsu if you want to go to sleep do it Leave me alone" I groan at him. He looks confused before laying down beside me. I look at him in shock before just laying my head on my crossed paws. I feel his tail wrap around me and his head lay on top of my mid stomach. I understand what he's doing and I don't like it.

"Natsu I understand your hurt but taking comfort with me is bad" I say.

"Please Lucy for once I beg of you to please help me" He pleads. I nod in a understanding way and lay my head on his side before going to sleep not before hearing.

"Thank you"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you and bye.<strong>_


	8. No

**7****th**** day till Christmas**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time on Lion pride<em>**

_"Thank you"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>_

Its been three weeks since that night. Natsu has become harder on me. He pushes me to hunting, Training, and working. I haven't had more than three meals the full three weeks. My body is becoming weak. When I do get a meal I only eat at least a couple mouthfuls. I finally have snapped and I will not work today.

"Lucy! What are you doing you need to go hunting!" Natsu yells. I continue to munch on my food. He walks in front of me and stares at me.

"Yes?" I ask, casually.

"You need to go stop lying around" He says.

"No" I say. He looks baffled.

"What?" He glares.

"I said no" I answer.

"You will hunt for this pride" He snarls.

"I will not hunt for this pride we have enough food" I hiss.

"You dare disobey me the leader?" He barks.

"No I dare not follow a heart- broken puppy" I fire back. He recoils and glares at me.

"You have no right-"He starts.

"I have every right you are working me to the bone because of a heart ache. Here's words of advice get. Over. It. She's dead oh freaking well. Leave me be!" I scream.

"You will not speak to me that way you don't know the story" He tries.

"Really?! Okay stray lion who came with a brother and sister. You fell in love or really you fell in love. She cheated you killed her lover and banished her correct me if I'm wrong" I recite from a conversation I heard. He stands frozen before staring at me and glares.

"She deserved it" He growls.

"Hmm really she broke your heart so she loses her mate and family. You were the one that deserves to be shot. She should have lived you are nothing but a scared kitten. Your life is not meaningful" With that I stand up to my full height and glare at him with my head slightly raised to stare eye to eye. He looks furious.

"You will never fill what I feel" He sneers.

"Really I watch as my father kills my mother, while you wait your mate love on another. I felt each painful attack mentally, emotionally, and physically, while you were hurt only emotionally. So your feeling will never compare to mine you lowly lion" I snarl.

"You..You" He sputters. He then lunges at me. I hoped to the side and paw him straight in the face. He yelps and jumps back. I take my opening and jump on him he collapses under my weight. I get up and grab my food. I continue my walk out the cave I hear his furious roar.

"Where are you going?" He seems desperate too but oh well.

"Away from you" I said my mouth muffled from the food. I bound out of the cave and keep running till I see a good clearing. I lay down and continue to eat it takes me a couple minutes to sense that another lion was there. I turn and see the lion called Gajeel.

"Oh you've come to kill me" I say, sarcastically.

"I was here first" He says.

"Mm" I hum. He stares at me and tilts his head.

"What's wrong with you Goldie?" He asks.

"Its Lucy and your good ole pal Natsu" I say, casually

"Oh what happened?" Gajeel asks.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask.

"Believe it or not but were cousins" He grunts. I nod.

"Well he's heart broken his old lover was shot in the chest and bled out" I say.

"I told him to get over her and I was banished for it!" Gajeel said outraged

"Oh you were too hmm it seems that you and Lisanna was both banished" I say back.

"Well I have to leave Goldie see you later" He hops up and walks away. I finish my food and watch the sunset. My fur was caught by the light and it looks like a piece of shining gold. I push myself up with a grunt and pad back to the cave. When I arrive I go to the outside entrance I always lay beside. I lay down and glance at the stars. I think lay my head down on my paws.

"How long until I'm human again?" I ask myself. I let out a strained sigh and continued to just sit and muse, my thinking was interrupted by a movement near me. I turn and see Natsu was coming out and was coming my way.

"Lucy" he whispers. I stare at him before standing up and glaring at me.

"What?" I demand.

"Can we talk?" He asks.

"I have no reason to speak to you" I sneer. I lay back down signaling that this talk was over. He obviously didn't take the hint.

"Lucy" He says again. I give up and stand up to face him. I get a good look at him and see that he looks no different from this morning.

"What do you want?" I bristle.

"I'm sorry" He says.

"For what?" I ask.

He shrug "I was working on you too hard". I boil from anger. It pushes itself up and out of the pit of my belly. I rise to my full height and stalk to Natsu.

"Is that a real apology or were you forced to?" I ask.

"Forced" He answers and I blow up.

"You are a jackass lion. I hate your guts. Natsu know this stay away from me!" My chest heaves. He looks shocked before walking back into the cave. I sigh and close my eyes.

"I hate you Natsu" I mutter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Done now I have to update the two others bye.<strong>_


	9. New member

**6 days till Cristmas**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Last time on Lion pride<em>**

"_I hate you Natsu" I mutter._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>_

I wake up at the crack of dawn. I hear a kitten mewling and it wasn't the regular mewling it was the need mewling. I jump up and rush towards the sound. When I come in what was the sound I rush to help the cub. It was being surrounded by hyena's they all were laughing like maniac. I ran down and stand in front of the cub. I let out a loud roar of fury and malice. The hyena run away with their tail between their when they see me and hear my roar. I look down at the shaking bundle of fur and recoil. It looks so familiar ten I remember the kit whose mother was shot. This was it and the lion that was shot was L-Lisanna. I stay in shock for no more than a couple of seconds when I notice the cub was still being winged and was needing milk. I pick it up by its scruff and hurry back to the cave. I lay down on the outside wall again and place the kit down beside me. I lay down and allow it to suckle on my nipples.

I didn't expect there to actually be milk in them but there was and I was grateful. The cub suckled on them for a while before settling down and going to sleep. I feel this protective side of me burst free I wrap my body around Lisanna's cub or now my cub and I drift to sleep.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Waking up<strong>_

I wake up to whispers all around me. I open my eyes and come face to face with gray, Erza, and happy. They were all staring at the kit that was wrapped in my body. I look up at them and tilt my head.

"When did you get a kit?!" Happy shouts. Gray slaps Happy in the back of the head for being so loud. I giggle before standing up not without having my tail around the cub. I smile at happy and motion to the cub.

"This cub I saved from hyenas and it's a girl" I smile.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Gray asks and tilts his head.

'You check the cub's private-"I start.

"Okay okay I don't want to know any more" Gray quickly cuts in.

"You're going to have to know what to do when you have your kits with Juvia" I tease. He looks away in embarrassment.

"Lucy focus are you going to keep the kit?" Erza cuts in.

"Yes" I answer, firmly.

"You will have to speak to Natsu about this you know?" Erza asks.

"Nope that pain in the ass will have to deal with it" I then turn my attention to my cub. As she stirs she stares at me with her blue eyes before letting out a cute yawn. It stands up and look at every lion around her before her eyes lands on me.

"Mommy?" She asks. I feel the need to say no but I know that would break her.

"Yes that's me" I hum. She smiles and plays with my tail I smile before retuning my eyes back on the trio. They look shock at my words from about Natsu and... What should I name her? I ponder about it when I notice she was white and she was rolling in nearby flowers. I smile.

"Gekkoka" I mumble. Moonlight flower in Japanese. I smile and nod.

"Lucy we need to tell Natsu" Erza urges me.

"No he will learn by himself" I say curtly and walk off to Gekkoka to watch her. She was rolling In the flowers and let out childish giggles. I smile and lay in the flowers as she runs around with a ball of energy. Gekkoka runs to me and bats at my tail I smile as I always lift it out of reach when she's almost there. She doesn't get frustrated she just continues till she gets tired. When she was tired she climbs on my back and goes to asleep. I smile back at her. I stand and walk to the cave so I can eat. Gasps and whispers is heard all around me I ignore it and go to the eating cave. I see Natsu eating the far corner. I pretend not to notice I lay down with Gekkoka still on my back. I start to eat when I notice that Natsu had his kill beside me and he was laying right beside me.

I continue to ignore him and eat. When he finishes he turns to me with an enraged look.

"Lucy who is that cub?" He asks calmly.

"She was a stray who was about to be eaten by hyena's" I reply with a full mouth. He looks at her then at me and growls.

"Have no right to allow other lions into my pride" He growls all the lions around us looks at me in fear. I look at him before saying what made the lions look at me like I was crazy.

"Get over it" I then finish the kill and dig a hole placing the bones in and covering it up. I look on my back to make sure that Gekkoka was okay. She was sleeping soundly and had small snores to tell that she was sleeping happily. I turn back to Natsu and say what made him blow up.

"or Are you going to banish me like you did Gajeel and Lisanna" He stands up and paws me across the face hard. I couldn't see because of the blood that was dripping into my eyes I did hear Gekkoka cry out a word.

"Mommy!" She rushes to my side and nudges me. I stand up and assure her that I was okay. I glare at Natsu who still had his paw lifted from his attack. Shock was registered on his face. I launch myself at him and bite his ear. He yelps and bucks around to get me off. I let go and land on my four paws. We both Launch at each other. We bit and claw at each other till we were pulled apart by Gray and Erza. I was struggling to get out of gray's grip so I can kill that bastard.

"Let me go!" I yell.

"Lucy think about the cub do you think she wants to see you fight with a male lion?" I immediately calm down and walk over to Gekkoka. She shivers and whimpers. I pick her up and get Gray to place her on my as I'm walking out I turn and hiss at Natsu.

"Stay away from her you Bastard"

* * *

><p><strong>Done and now to the 5 days.<strong>


	10. Shes gone

**5 days till Christmas**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Last time on Lion pride<em>**

"_Stay away from her you Bastard"_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Natsu's P.O.V<strong>_

I watch as she walks away from me and with the kit that was Lisanna's. My chest hurts this time with guilt I did attack her first. She had only said words and I turn it to a physical fight. I push past Erza and walk to my cave. When I arrive I lay down and let my mind wander around. I think of ways to help me and Lucy agree on. She pretty much hates me so much right now. So I guess I'll just show her that I don't hate her back maybe she'll ease back into liking me as a friend. I slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>2 month later<strong>_

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

Natsu has been too nice towards me and Gekkoka. He would bring food to us and sometimes stay to play with Gekkoka. He's like a father to her and I don't like it at all. She doesn't need a bastard for a father. I sigh as I smell Natsu scent coming towards us and I turn in his direction. He was padding towards us with a piece of kill. He places it in front of us. As usual I let Gekkoka eat first then I eat the rest. After I take a run while Natsu watches Gekkoka today was different. I turn to Gekkoka and tell her to find Uncle gray and play with him. She gives out a affirmative and runs off to pester gray.

"Natsu we need to talk" I say. He look really shock that I was talking to him. He nods his head at me and turns to face me. "Why are so nice?" I ask. He looks at me with a 'what do you mean look' He then sighs.

"I guess I wanted you to not hate sure I'm hard on my pride but they all respect me you…you don't respect me or even like me. I just wanted to show you that I was more that bastard" He sighs. I look deep in his eyes and see the sincerity in them. I nod my head in satisfaction.

"By the way you after uncle Natsu bot dad, daddy or papa" I reply gruffly. He didn't make a face or movement he just sat calmly. I was about to say something else when I heard a roar of distress. I rush in and find gray whimpering with his tail in his paws. Erza, Gekkoka, and Happy were laughing up a storm.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Your demon spawn happened!" Gray cries from the floor. I look at him and die of laughter He looks like the child who got caught grabbing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"W-What happened?" I ask through my laughs.

"Aunt Erza was showing me how to pounce on animals and I put my practice to work. I jumped on Uncle gray and he started wailing that we all were going to die" Gekkoka said through her fits of giggles. Gray snorted her way and continued to nurse his tail to health. I didn't notice Natsu was laughing till I was listening and heard a deep rumbling beside me. I turn and smile at him before gathering Gekkoka.

"Today is your first hunting" I cheer. She squeals and swings around in my mouth so much that I had put her down. I walk with her skipping beside me. I smile at how much she's grown in just two months. She is on meat now and she has grown a foot. Her head reaches my shoulders. She was going to be a beautiful adult. When I spot a herd of Apollo I tell her to watch me. I crouch and walk slowly in the weeds and when I was close enough I pounce. I swiftly kill the female with a twist of her neck. I drag her with me and go to Gekkoka she looks amazed at my skills.

"Now it's your turn" I murmur. She nods and drops in a crouch much similar to mine and she moves through the grass with precision. When she was sure that she could snag a baby Apollo. She leaps and falls on the baby Apollo. They both are dazed but Gekkoka came too faster. She bites the baby in the neck and kills it. She turns back to me with a dazzling smile. The blood was still in her teeth but it was fine. I motion for her to follow me she drags her kill with mine.

"Put them both on my back" I say determination shining in my eyes. She nods hesitantly she places my big female then she places her baby Apollo on. I do this because she hasn't been train in her strength yet so she would collapse. We trudge home and when we arrive there was Natsu waiting for us. I have a feeling that there was something more to him being nice to me. When he sees that I have two kills on my back her congratulates Gekkoka before grabbing the kill. We place it in the fresh kill pile. We settle down to eat after we eat it's time for me and Gekkoka to go outside to sleep. I say good night to Gray, Happy and Erza even Natsu before going to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Morning<strong>_

I wake up to the absence of Gekkoka. I walk around and follow her scent. I come to a place where we were hunting yesterday. I then notice that another scent was mingled with hers. I panic I run to where I smell her scent was overwhelming from. I see her being dragged by a black lion that wasn't Gajeel. She was knocked out and blood was dripping down her head. I let out a roar of rage and charge at the lion. I bit his leg and he fell to the ground. I attack him continually but he still keeps Gekkoka in his mouth. I was about to hit him again when I was knocked out. The last thing I see is another lion that was black too. I whisper out her name.

"Gekkoka"

* * *

><p><strong>She's missing by which lion? I hope she's okay well bye.<strong>


	11. Search

**4 days till Christmas**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Last time on Lion pride<em>**

"_Gekkoka"_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Gekkoka's P.O.V<strong>_

I wake up away from Lucy or really my foster mother. Yes I know who she is she found me and saved me from hyena's. I guess you can say that I just wanted a mother and desperately grabbed at her. She doesn't suspect a thing but has become my new mother and Natsu was like a father. I guess that's gone now. I was taken away from my family by the monster who raped my mother to have me. The lion who tried to replace mother's lover who died at the paws of another lion. The lion Zeref my true father.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>_

I wake up and see that I was still in a grass arear where I was knocked out. I leap up and search around for Gekkoka. She wasn't anywhere near me. Tears start leaking down my face as I see that it was still dawn and no other lion was awake. There might be one who can help me. So I race back to the cave and pound to Natsu's cave. I leap in the opening and walk as calmly as I can towards the sleeping Natsu. I nudge him and he opens his eyes. He shakes the sleep out of his eyes and stands up.

"Please help me" I plead with tears still streaming into my chest fur. He looks surprise.

"First calm down and what's the matter Luce?" He asks. The nickname he made up over time.

"She's gone I was too weak she was taken from me" I sob. He nudges me and tells me to tell him what happened.

"I woke up to see that Gekkoka was gone so I followed her scent in hopes that she was only hunting. It seems she was hunting until another scent came in with hers. When I arrive at where they were A black lion was holding her in his mouth. So I attack him in hopes he would drop her. But I was too weak another lion knocked me out. I was too weak" I sob. Natsu comes and wraps his tail around tries to sooth me.

"Natsu we have to find" I sob. He nods and walks out his cave.

"Fairy tail assemble!" I hear him call. I walk out to listen to his speech.

"One of our fellow lions have been taken she was known as Gekkoka and her adopted mother Lucy. She was taken by a black much like Gajeel but a little smaller than both of us. We will split up in parties to find her. You are all dismissed" All lions got in to groups and moves out. I follow no group I run out and go to a friend.

"Gajeel!" I yell. A few moments later he sticks his head out of a thicket of bushes before walking out fully.

"What Goldie?" he asks. He takes in my appearance and immediately becomes worried.

"They took her" I whisper to my brother figure. He growls low before stepping in front of me when he hears a rustle. After the rustle Natsu's head pops out. When he spots me in tears again he immediately growls low at Gajeel.

"What did you do?" He asks.

"Nothing Goldie came to me for my help" Gajeel sneers. I nod my head as I lift a paw to wipe a tear out my eye. Natsu nods his head in satisfaction. Then looks at me with a devious look.

"Luce exactly what do you think tin head could tell you?" He asks. Gajeel bristles and they head butt. I can now see the resemblance between the two. I giggle at their childish antics. They both look at me before they laugh too. I then remember the situation and stand up.

"Gajeel tell me have you seen a black lion that look like you but is smaller" I ask, desperately.

"Well yes I have his name was Zeref" He says. I take a deep breath and wobble a bit.

"Did he have another lion always with him?" Natsu asks.

"Yes acon something" Gajeel nods his head. I walk to Gajeel and look at him before saying.

"Your back in fairy tail let's go" He looks at me as if I had lost my mind and Natsu did too.

"Lucy you have no say-"Natsu starts. I turn to him and stalk towards him. Natsu for once cowers in front of me. I loom over him and growl low.

"He can help find my baby and you will not interfere" I snap. He nods quickly and I call out to Gajeel.

"Grab your mate to a I want to meet her" I smile at him. He nods and plunges into the thicket. I give a whiff to the air. I bristle when I smell Zeref's scent he came through here to get to Gekkoka. I see Natsu look at me in worry. I ignore it and wait as patiently as I can for Gajeel. When he pushes through with a small lion by his side. She was a little smaller than me I giggle at the wired couple.

"Let's go" We set off.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but oh well get over it. Now 3 days up next.<strong>


	12. the pain

**3 days till Christmas**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Last time on Lion pride<em>**

"_Let's go" We set off._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Natsu's P.O.V<strong>_

It's been two weeks and we haven't found a trace of Gekkoka. Lucy has taken it hard she hasn't eaten or drunk since losing Gekkoka. She has stopped training saying why should she learn something that she can't use. She berates herself when she thinks she's alone. She cries herself to sleep every night. I fear if we don't find Gekkoka soon that she will die. We've gotten closer over the time though. She would have nightmares and sleep with me in the cave. It comes to a time when the whole pride would wake up from her roars of distress. I have to help her somehow..

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Ezra's P.O.V<strong>_

I don't understand how Lucy went from determined to learn fighting to saying she has no use for it. Really it breaks my heart to watch as she becomes distant with me and gray. She talk to happy, Natsu, Gajeel and his mate Levy. It seems she feels she has let me and gray down by not being able to fight Zeref. She apologizes whenever we are around. I have to help her somehow..

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Gray's P.O.V<strong>_

It hurts to watch as Lucy gets smaller and smaller. It's like since she can't grow anymore but only shrink. When I walk near her she apologizes for being weak. She does that with Erza too. I may be a lazy lion to most but I do care about others. And she is concerning me the most. I have to help her somehow..

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Gajeel's P.O.V<strong>_

Lucy is horrible. I see her bones and she can barely walk. She tries to look okay in front of me and the others eyes but she's not. She doesn't think I see her limp and her eyes flare up with pain if she moves. I know Natsu sees it too because he looks sad he can't do anything about it. That's my cousin want sto fix everything. I feel sorry for both of them they both are suffering. Lucy I have to help the most. I have to help her somehow..

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Happy and levy's P.O.V<strong>_

We both get the same results. She always tries to look happy and cheery in front of us. She doesn't know how much she makes other lions suffer because of her. Natsu tortured, Gajeel, Gray and Erza worried sick. Us sad for the air in the pride. We will help her somehow..

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>_

I lay outside the cave again and stare at the stars that I confide in when I was a little girl. They twinkle as usual but give me no answers. I hate when that happens. I pray and pray but they always seem to not care or listen. I growl low and stand up. I stumble before toppling and falling to the ground with a empty thud. I let the tears leak again. I look up when I hear someone walking up. The scent was so familiar. I look up and gasp at how I could forget her.

"Porlyusia" I whisper. She has a disappointed look on her face. I try to stand up but is end up falling again. She closer to me and says.

"You should be ashamed child" I turn my head in shame. "Your baby out there sacred to death and you just mope and cry you need to eat become stronger so when you do find her you can save her. Did you even think about her?"

"N-No I was being selfish" I whisper, broken. Porlyusia nods and walks into the cave before walking back out with kill. When she places it in front of me i devour it with a couple famished bites. She comes back with a leaf filled with water. I lap at it and stand up with reform determination. I go to lay down ready for tomorrow when I think of one thing.

"Porlyusia how do you know what happened?" I ask.

"I have been in that medical cave this whole time child" With that she walks away to go in the cave. I nod and fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Natsu's P.O.V<strong>_

I and the others wait for Porlyusia to come in and tell us the results. She comes in and we all wait for her words.

"She has eaten and drank too I believe by tomorrow she will try to start her training again" Porlyusia said. We all cheer and thank her.

"Porlyusia you have helped me from day one when you talk her into joining us thank you" She nods before shooing us away from her den saying she hates lions. I laugh before going to my cave. I sleep soundly knowing Lucy was going to be perfectly fine.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short again but I promise the next one will be longer<strong>


	13. She floats away

**2 days till Christmas**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Last time on Lion pride<em>**

_I sleep soundly knowing Lucy was going to be perfectly fine._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Natsu's P.O.V<strong>_

The next few weeks I watch from afar at Lucy's progress. She was getting better. We still haven't found a sign of Gekkoka. Lucy still has nightmares. She still feels responsible of Gekkoka abduction. I can't help her with that I know that Gekkoka was the only lion to save Lucy from her doubts. I guess I have no choice but help her become strong.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Gekkoka's P.O.V<strong>_

I keep running with no destination in mind. I smell familiar scent and I pound faster. I let the training that mama taught me sink in. She's not the fastest for no reason. I see the cave and I give another boast. I'm grabbed by my tail. I know I won't make it so I do the one thing I can think about to get mama.

"MAMA HELP!"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>_

"MAMA HELP!" I hear it clear as day. I know others did too but none were as fast as me. I leap to my paws and sped off to the sound of the rustle. I see Gekkoka fighting a one sided battle with the black lion named Zeref. I let my body do the talking. I run and leap landing right in front of Gekkoka. I rear up and slam my front paws in the lions head. He stumbles back temporarily blind. Gekkoka gives a happy meow. She looks no different than when she left. I smile before turning my gaze back on the lion in front of me. He was glaring at me with venom. I watch as he charges at me. I have no time to move out the way. I'm slammed onto the ground. I was fast at getting up though. He didn't expect that I slid under him and scratch at his underbelly. He hisses in pain but I'm not done yet. I bite his leg and jerk to one side. He trips and I roll out from under him. I hop on top of him before raking my hind paws on his flank. He seems to finally take the fight seriously. He stands up and slams his front paws on my side. I slide away from him and I'm dazed. I have no time to roil away when he bites my front paw. He bites hard. I squirm around before shooting my hind paws that hit his head. He yelps. I can see the blood dripping into his eyes. I hop up and falter from my paw wound.

"You are impressive" I hear him say his voice deep. I nod my head in his direction. He then says something that makes a growl emit from an unknown place.

"Come with me and become my mate" He asks. A loud growl is heard and I know it wasn't from me or Gekkoka. I look to where it came from and I'm shocked to see Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Happy, Gray and Levy all standing behind me. I see that it was their growls.

"Over my dead body" They all say in unison. Erza and Natsu charge at Zeref and I can see that he didn't last a chance. Natsu bites deep in his paws and Erza rakes her claws across one of his wound on his flank. Watch as Zeref shakes them off and runs where he came from not before making eye contact with me and saying.

"I'll be back my love" Erza and Natsu rear up in a way of telling him to leave. He runs away. I take no time to hobble towards Gekkoka. She takes no time running to me. She jumps on me and I fall down. She licks my face with furiousness. I give out a happy laugh and do the same with her. Once she gets off me we stand up. I fall down and notice that my left front paw was a bloody mess. I had wounds that were also burning. Gekkoka gasps and looks at Natsu desperately to tell him to help me. He was already a step in front of her. Natsu with the help of Gray and Erza place me on his back. I give a low groan of pain. It hurt a lot and I remember one thing.

"I didn't defeat him" I whisper. They all hear me and look at me in amazement.

"Lucy you practically had his tail between his legs" Gray said. I nod but look at him and say.

"Yes I did but he was down on the ground" I seethe. I feel the need to run so I do the dumb thing I stand up on Natsu's back with a struggle. I leap off and run in front of them. I let my tears stream hot into my chest fur. I hear two lions behind me. I don't care and I continue to run. I feel the lions gaining on me. When I'm about to run up a hill. I hear two screams.

"LUCE STOP! MAMA STOP!" I don't stop in the right time I fall straight off the hill. That was turely a ravine. I feel the air whip my fur around. I watch as both Natsu's and Gekkoka's head pop up over the lip of the cliff. Their eye held horror and sadness. That was the last thing I saw before I plunge into the river.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Natsu's P.O.V<strong>_

I look around and see a way down. I race to it with Gekkoka hot on my heels. We both carefully pick our way down the ravine's walls. When we make it down we immediately start to scour the whole ravine. The rest of the group catches s up with us and comes down just the same. We stay looking for hours but we find nothing. Gekkoka was crying in Happy's chest while I sit on a rock feeling sadness well up in my belly. Erza was crying gray's chest and levy doing the same with Gajeel. Both males have a grim look on their faces. I look at the sunrise and whimper out.

"Why is it always me?"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>_

I was woken up by the nudges of a nose. I open my eyes and I quickly sputter out water. I keep coughing with my chest wracking with shudders. I feel a lion near me no two lions. I turn to them and see that a gold lion was near me and an old white one. He looks the same age as Porlyusia. The white one steps forward and says.

"Hello my name is Makarov and this is my grandson Laxus"

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't see that coming did you? Yea who would leave these two out Idiots I tell you and way hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	14. Powers

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Last time on Lion pride<em>**

"_Hello my name is Makarov and this is my grandson Laxus"_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Natsu's P.O.V<strong>_

We all trudge back to the cave. The girls stayed back allowing Gekkoka to wail in their fur while sobbing. Happy had tears streaming down his face as well Lucy was the closes thing to a mother he had. I let tears stream down my face and allow myself to let out a loud pained roar that Happy, Gekkoka, Levy, Gray, Gajeel, and Erza joined in. It let other animals that a death in the lion family had just happened. We continue in silence with nothing to do but let our eyes fill up with tears and let them drip into out chest fur.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>_

In the distant I heard faint roars of sadness. I take it that some lion had just died. I push that thought to the back of my mind as I stare at the odd duo. One was happy looking the other one bored, one had a fun aura one had a dangerous aura. It was like salt and pepper mixing. I slowly and cautiously stand up and look at them. They just look at me before going back to talking to each other.

"So how did I get here?" I ask.

"Laxus found you washed up on the bank" Makarov explains. I nod and look around the place where we resided. It was a very big den it looks to be underground. I turn and see that blonde lion glaring at me. The glare easily reminds me of Natsu's when I first got there. I feel the courage to glare back at him.

"Got a problem blondie?" I snarl. His face slowly morphs from tense and anger to shocked and disbelief. His grandfather was snickering. I smile at the older lion and give out a giggle. That was until the other lion stood up and roar in my face. I look at him then to the other lion before smirking.

"Your breath stinks!" I cry dramatically. Makarov bursts into hysterics. The other lion huffs and stomps away from me. I stop smiling and my face slowly turns into a frown. I had fallen off a cliff and there is a chance that Natsu's and the other's believe I'm dead. Makarov stops laughing and looks at me with concern.

"Hey child what's the problem?" He asks.

"I have lead my pride into thinking I'm dead by falling off the cliff and into the river that lead me here" I say. He nods and gets a thoughtful look on his face. His face then lights up like a Christmas tree being plugged into an outlet. He then turns to me and practically hops up and down where he was sitting.

"Child what is your pride's name?" He asks.

"Fairy tail" I say. His smile brightens that it makes my jaws hurt. He then rushes off to talk to his grandson. I lay down and wait for the duo to come back. When they do Laxus looks annoyed and Makarov looks excited. He then turns to me.

"We can take you back to your pride" He says. The excitement rises from my belly and I hope around. Laxus gives an annoyed snort before laying down.

"When can we leave? How long will it take?" I ask.

"We will leave tomorrow and a least two weeks" Makarov said.

"Oh" I deflate then a question pops up in my head "Why are you so familiar with the pride fairy tail?"

"Hmm well child lay down this will a good story" He says. I lie down and wait for him to starts talking "Long ago there was me I used to be the leader of fairy tail. I was one of the great rules who always looks after its pride. Since I had this bond with my pride I was able to be one of the strongest prides. Because of my success I was drove out of my own pride. I had to leave or they would have killed my whole pride. So I fled with my grandson. Since then we have lived out of here "I nod and continue to think about the information I was told. When Makarov spoke up.

"So have they unlocked their powers yet?" He asks. I tilt my head.

"Powers?" I echo.

"Yes dimwit their powers their not called fairy tail for no reason" Laxus cuts in. I ignore him and continue to talk to Makarov.

"Aren't they ordinary lions?" I ask.

"No their not all the lions that live in the fairy tail savanna has a power" Makarov explains.

"Well then no they didn't unlock their powers wait how do they have powers?" I ask.

"It was centuries ago when we were banished. They original fairy tail lions were blessed by the lion king for finally finding the meaning behind family. He gave us a special bloodline so that when each lion was born that they would have a secret power to unlock. When I was pushed out a dark lion named Zeref had put a curse over the lion's brains making them forget me and their powers. So I was just wondering if they had activated them yet" he muttered.

"Well as far as I know Natsu hasn't got any powers" I say. Makarov immediately perks up and looks at me with happiness.

"Natsu how is he?" Makarov asks.

"Well he is leader of the pride" I say, fondly. Makarovs sighs with content. I smile and lay my head with the weariness of floating down a river and almost losing my family.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Unknown P.O.V<strong>_

She's not dead I can feel it. She's alive but I fear that she may have met him and knows too much of the truth. I will have to find out when I go to kill the old lion. I just hope she isn't with him. I love her more than the pink twit can. A smile forms on my face as I devise a plan. I coming darling.

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't leave you hanging so here you go oh and good night guys.<strong>


	15. Awakening

**Happy new year!**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Last time on Lion pride<em>**

_I coming darling._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>_

After we all had a good night's rest we were off to Fairy tail. My tail twitches with excitement and happiness. I thought I had lost my family. We were going through a creek. It was wet and mushy I was caked in dirt all the way up to my flank. Makarov and Laxus seems fine with the conditions. Once we get away from the wet land I look up at the sky and whisper.

"I hope you guys are waiting for me"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Natsu's P.O.V<strong>_

_**Two days later**_

There has been a somber air that is floating around the pride. No one had has spoken since the news was released. The only noise that is made was the roars and cries of Gekkoka. She hasn't stopped since that day. We all have tried to get her to calm down but she won't stop. She cries how she lost another mother. The only one who has actually got her to reduce to sniffles for a little bit was happy. She sees him as an older brother as he acts like that towards her. I roll over again as I hear another pained roar this time it's by levy. She too hasn't stopped they both were laying outside were Lucy usually sleeps. They haven't moved from that spot they were only partially hurt by Lucy's disappearance. The one who was hurting the most was me. When I lost Lisanna I didn't feel much pain but the news of her death left my heart vulnerable and wounded. I guess I used Lucy to feel the gap and I slowly fell in love with the golden lion. She was the definition of beautiful. Now that's she's gone I'm at lost to what to do now. I have ruled this pride once without her but that doesn't mean that I want to do it again.

"Natsu you need to do something with the pride if this goes on then we will all die from starvation. No one is eating and no one is hunting" I hear gray say from behind me. I know what was happening but I was to grief stricken to do anything about it. I give him a weak nod and stand up on wobbly legs. I stabilize myself and get my bearings together. I steel my face and I walk outside my cave. I walk to the middle of the cave and roar.

"Fairy tail assembly" It takes ages for them to actually get together. I take one look at my comrades they all look the same. Dull eyes, grief stricken faces, and skinny. I berate myself for going this far in my grief.

"We need to get back on track" I say. I watch in sadness as Gekkoka shoulders through the crowd and glares at me with tears twinkling in her eyes.

"Are you saying forget mama?" I could practically hear the venom drip to the floor with each word she says. I shake my head furiously.

"I'm saying we need to live on for her. She wouldn't want any of us killing ourselves over her. She would want us to thrive and push on Gekkoka I know that you are hurt but did you think about your mother's feelings? She would hate herself for allowing you to get so far into grief. We will live on for Lucy!" I yell.

"HAI!" Was the loud cheers. Even Gekkoka joined in new determination shining in her eyes. I give a toothy grin and walk back to my cave. I let my true face fall back on the pain was too much.

"It's easier said than done" I mutter as I lay down in my cave tears drip down my face and makes it to the cave floor.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>_

These two days I have been training with Makarov. He is an awesome teaching no offence to Gray and Erza. He also showed me his powers he is able to grow to a big size and is very strong. He claims that I have powers too but it's not true I was a human before. A plain human at that so how would I have powers when I become a lion. We are growing closer to the fairy tail border I smell their scent get closer and closer. I feel my bones and blood quiver in anticipation. I look back at the sleeping forms and stand up. I walk away and go to the river I lap at it contently and give a meow of contentment. I quickly spin around when I hear a pained roar. I rush back to camp to see that the lion called Zeref was fighting Makarov and Laxus. I watch in amazement as Zeref wasn't even moving he was just standing there as a black mist attacks Laxus and Makarov. Zeref dismisses the shadows with a wave of his tail he then gets up and attacks Makarov.

Laxus was knocked out by one of the shadows. I watch in horror as Zeref bites Makarovs leg and smirks at the sickening crack sound. Makarov grunts and grows a bit to get an advantage. He slams his paws down to render Zeref useless. Zeref rolls away and runs at full speed at Makarovs side. He slams his body into Makarov's making him skid across the ground. They both attack at the same time trading blows. Zeref had the upper hand since he snapped Makarovs foot. One thought was running through my head _' was he going easy on me?'. _I almost cry when I see Makarov on his side blood on his flank and other places from Zeref's claws. I watch as the bloodstained lion pants with exhaustion and stares at Zeref. His claws paws were stained with Makarov's blood and he didn't seem to care. Zeref walks up to Makarov and smiles down at him.

"How does it feel to look in the face of death Makarov?" He mocks. Makarov just closes his eyes and continues to pant. I feel power swell in my belly as I watch Zeref's lifts his paw to finish Makarov. The power pushes itself up and out my throat. I give out a roar of anger and a golden lights wraps around me and shoots up into the sky. Zeref turns around with fear in his eyes. Around me 12 lions appear each with a pissed expression. The orange one steps up.

"What would you want us to do to the bastard princess?"

* * *

><p><strong>Loke omg he's alive that's what you thinking well YES it's a new year miracle well bye.<strong>


	16. attack him

**So I have school now and I want to tell you that I will still update but not as frequent. Anyway how was your New Year and Christmas? Give me reviews of it and in the next chapter I will put the names of the people who got the coolest present or embarrassing New Year story!**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Last time on Lion pride<em>**

"_What would you want us to do with this bastard princess?"_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>_

"Attack him" I growl not even caring where the lions came from. They all shoot forward and attack Zeref. He shoots shadows at them but the shadows disintegrate before they make contact with the lions. I rush forward with the lions also killing the shadows. When I make it to Zeref we have a stare off. He still looks shock. I give a low growl and rear up. I take advantage of his daze and slam my front paws into his side. I watch as he flies across the ground and stops a few feet away from me. I run up to him not letting him get up. I lift a paw to slam it into his head. He quickly dodges my swipe and rolls away. When he stands up I can see the excitement in his eyes. His tail twitches around and I can almost see the smile on his face.

"As fierce as ever" He praises.

"And you will never change that" I retort, hotly. He finally lets the smile surface on his muzzle. He would have looked handsome if not for our situation. He slowly stalks towards me while swaying his tail. When he was close enough I swipe at him. He ducks and jumps on me. He lifts his claws to my neck and I know I'm caught. He gives me a victory smile and leans down.

"We could be together darling" He purrs. I recoil in disgust and glare at him.

"I would never mate with a lion who likes to kill" I hiss. He gives me a fake wounded look.

"But darling it is the only way to live in this world that won't accept me" He says. I draw back my ears and give him a growl of hate.

"I would hate you if you go around killing senselessly" I sneer. He looks at me before he narrows his eyes. He then gives the first aggressive action towards me. He snaps his jaws and slaps me with his paw.

"Even when I didn't kill they hated me for things I had no control of" He growls. I just stare at him before smirking.

"You should probably look behind you" I chirp. He turns and his eyes shrink. All of the lions were right behind him. He had no escape. He did the first thing that came to him. He shoot shadows forwards so he could escape. When they are busy fighting he dashes off. I stand up and shake my pelt clean my filth. When all the shadows were gone all the lions turn and stare at me. I shiver at the attention and I'm surprised to be nudged by the orange one.

"It's clear you have no clue who we are correct?" He asks. I slowly nod.

"We are celestial spirits" I nod dumbly and ask.

"What are celestial spirits?" I ask.

"Celestial spirits are magical beings from their own separate universe. The celestial spirt world. Some mages, called celestial spirit mages due to their specialization in celestial spirit magic, are able to summon Spirits by opening their gates via the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver and extremely rare Gold keys. All Celestial Spirits are each named after a different astronomical constellation" He explains.

"A-and what are you guys?" I stutter in utter amazement.

"Gold keys now my question is why are we lions?" He asks.

"I was changed into a lion when my father kill one. Also I had found a lion necklace and wore it at night" I explain.

"Okay so do you remember what it looked like?" He asks.

"Well it looked like a lion that was rearing up in the air while roaring" I summarizes.

"Okay so we'll look in that later anyway I'm Leo the lion ironically" He chuckles "that is Aquarius, next to her is Scorpio. He's her boyfriend, Next to him is Aries, that's Libra, that's Pisces or son and mother, those two are Gemini, that's Taurus, that's Virgo, that's Cancer, that is Sagittarius, and that is Capricorn" ( sorry was too lazy to describe) He finishes and takes a big breath. I nod and give each spirit a polite nod. They all smile at me and give a bow towards me.

"Um how come I never knew about you guys till now?" I ask.

"Your mother told us not to come out until you summoned us" Aquarius said. I nod and turn to leo and I'm surprised to see that he had a key in his muzzle. I look at it and he motions for me to take it. I grab it and place it on my paw.

"That key will allow you to call me when you need it" He says. I nod and look at the other lions stepping forward to give me their keys. When the lion Virgo steps up she gave me a belt with a key holder before handing me her key. I was able to place the keys in my pouch with a happy smile. I smile at her and she gives a slight smirk. Leo smiles and licks my ears.

"Be safe princess we have been waiting so long for you" He whispers. I smile and lick his chest fur before nodding. He steps back and the bright light surrounds him along with the other lions. When they disappear I notice that Virgo wasn't gone. She trots towards Makarov and place his paw and disappears with him. I later hear a whisper saying he was going to be okay. I walk towards Laxus and shake him away. He bolts awake and franticly search for his grandfather.

"Laxus he's fine he's with Virgo. He cocks his hand and let his eyes lock with my keys. He eyes widen a fraction before he gives a grunt.

"So you finally got your powers" I nod and turn around.

"We are going to continue going towards fairy tail" I then hop up and walk away. I give him no choice and I hear him growl before following me. I sigh and hope that I was going in the right way.

* * *

><p><strong>Done and night.<strong>


	17. Nice to see you

**Hey sorry for the late update I've been caught up in school studies and I hate it. Anyway I will give you an extra-long one. Maybe...**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time on Lion pride<em>**

_I sigh and hope that I was going in the right way._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>_

Laxus and I walk towards where I smell Fairy tail's scent. I hope I am going the right way and it's killing me to know that it might not be the right way. I would have asked Laxus but he still looks mad that I told him what to do. My body felt exhausted from all the spirits coming at once. I turn and take another glance at Laxus. He glares at me with annoyance. I swing my body around and growl at him.

"Laxus what is your problem?" I huff.

"You almost got my grandfather killed" He growls.

"I saved him too" I hiss. He stomps up to me to where we are nose to nose. His fur was rising and his tail was up straight.

"Because of you he was almost killed! We have been able to lay low for years yet when you came you have brought trouble!" He yells in my face. I open my mouth to retort but I quickly close it. My mind processes what he said and now I understand that indeed his Makarov's close to death was my fault. I drop my head and nod. I grab Virgo's key to call on her. She appears with just the lion I was calling about.

"Virgo leave Makarov with Laxus" I whisper. Laxus shoots me a confused look before turning his attention to his Grandfather. I turn and start walking away from the duo. I know that if I leave they will be safe. As I'm taking my fourth step I'm stopped. I turn to see Laxus looking at me with guilt in his eyes.

"Hey I'm sorry I exploded on you it's just my Grandfather is all I have" He mutters. I look behind him and see that Makarov was awake he had a disapproving look on his face. I sigh and nod. I pad over to Makarov. He looks to be okay but he was still weak from being in the spirit world for so long.

"How are you holding up?" I ask. He look sup at me and smiles bright.

"Great since your spirit saved me. You finally unlocked your powers!" He exclaims. I nod my head in happiness. Makarov then stands up on wobbly legs. I watch as he wobbles left and right before getting the hang of walking again. He flashes his smile at me again before walking to Laxus. He nudges Laxus to somewhere else and I can hear his disappointed voice. I plop down and wait for my companions. As I'm waiting I hear a rustle behind me. I quickly jump around to the bushes behind me. My fur rose and I let out a warning growl.

"Who's there?" I growl. The rustles became louder and three lions steps out of the bushes. One was green, another yellow while the last was a light blue. They all stare at me with curiosity.

"Where's Laxus?" The green one asks. I tilt my head before pointing to where Makarov and Laxus went. They follow my paw before getting up and walking beside me. They sit down beside me I give them a look of confusion.

"Who are you guys?" I ask,

"We are Laxus's friends" the green one explains.

"The anger issued lion has friends?" I mutter. The three stifled their laughter to my comment. They turn their attention to the lions approaching after letting out loud laughter. They were still getting tears out of their eyes when Laxus approached us. Laxus pause in shock before speeding up his pace. I see a smile on his face. He stands in front of the group.

"Freed, evergreen, bickslow h-how are you guys doing?" he asks. They all reply with a smile and a 'good'. When their reunion was over we continued to fairy tail border. I can tell that it was going to be a long journey.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu's P.O.V<strong>_

It's been four days since the news, I'm still not doing well. I have seen everyone try to get over the loss of Lucy, they have been succeeding, and I'm the only one who hasn't. They all look up to me and I have to keep a façade just to keep the pride together. It's my duty. At the moment I'm failing at it. The only ones who know I'm not actually happy is Gray, Erza and Happy. Others have been too into their own accounts to notice my suffering. I'm actually quite happy with that. I was broke out of my musing with a voice

"Natsu we need food" Erza voice said. I turn to her and nod. I push myself up and out of my den. I blink from the surprise of the sun. I hear the voices chatting regularly. It made me mad to think that they have forgotten of her. I ignore all the happy air, walking with an air of superior. I push forward and get out to the bright sun and air. I take a whiff of it, it smelt like fresh happiness, I turn and walk towards where I smell the animals I lay low to the ground signaling that Erza and gray should go the other ways. They nod and swish off somewhere else in the tall grass. I spot my target and lock on to it. Once I was close enough I gave out a yowl of triumph and take down the deer. I swiftly kill it with a twist of the neck. Once I was done I went looking for Erza and Gray. I found them, each with their own kill, waiting for me. I give a nod and we travel to the pride. I haven't spoken since the day I pumped up the pride.

"Natsu you have to live on for her" Gray says suddenly. I stay quiet knowing that what he says will never happen. I continue forward and give no indication that I can hear him or care. He huffs and speeds up standing right in front of my face. His lip was curled in a snarl.

"Why won't you take your own words in consideration? She wouldn't want us to mope around about her death" Gray snarls. I blankly stare at him and nod before continuing to walk away. He gives a snort of annoyance but make no indication that he will get in front of me again. I walk home in silence. They speak in small tones. I try not to care but they keep speaking with each other that I can't do anything but try to listen. I only make out the word 'Lucy'. I stop listening after that one word. It was that one name that made me want to cry. One name that make me want to crawl in a hole. One name that was the love of my life. I speed up the pace not caring if they were up to my speed. I enter the cavern with my food and with huffing, puffing companions. I place my kill in the eating cave before turning and walking to my cave. I enter my cave and collapse. My tears break from its dam and overflow. I let out the broken whimpers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>_

It's have been one week now and Makarov says he's surprised to see that we were making fast progress. He says two or three more days and we will get to fairy tail. I feel the anticipation building in my stomach to finally be home. I stare at the blue sky and hum a lullaby that my mom sang to me. Before I knew it I was letting it out of my muzzle.

"_Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,  
>Lavender's green<br>When you are king, dilly dilly,  
>I shall be queen<em>

"_Who told you so, dilly dilly,  
>Who told you so?<br>'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,  
>That told me so<em>

"_Call up your friends, dilly, dilly  
>Set them to work<br>Some to the plough, dilly dilly,  
>Some to the fork<em>

_"Some to the hay, dilly dilly,__  
><em>_Some to thresh corn__  
><em>_Whilst you and I, dilly dilly,__  
><em>_Keep ourselves warm_

"_Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,  
>Lavender's green<br>When you are king, dilly dilly,  
>I shall be queen<em>

"_Who told you so, dilly dilly,  
>Who told you so?<br>'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,  
>That told me so."<em>

As I sang the song the others stare at me in amazement I only continue to sing the last verse again before stopping and continuing on our journey. Makarov smiles at me and says I sing very well. I only smile at him and continuing to walk. We settle down for the night and I give a roar that would let Fairy tail I was coming if they can hear me.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Natsu's P.O.V<strong>_

It's been two days since I have heard the roar of coming. It was painfully familiar but I couldn't put my paw on it. I just put it that I was thinking too much of Lucy. Today I walk out of my den on free will. I sit outside and see Gekkoka, she has been hiding from me. She would always be out running or hunting. She says that I remind her too much of her mother and it was killing her. So I just rolled with because the same went for me. She acted like her mother and always carry herself like her too. I've have seen so much Lucy in her that I was almost convince that she was Lucy. Yet she isn't and now I'm where I am. I star at Gekkoka with sadness as she runs left and right. I turn when I hear a rustle in the bushes behind me.

When I turn around I gasp out of shock.

"Nice to see you again,Natsu"

* * *

><p><strong>Well here it is.<strong>


	18. powers unleashed

**Hey I know this chapter is late and I left you with a horrible cliffhanger but I'm here now. So let the awesome story begin!**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time on Lion pride<em>**

"_Nice to see you again, Natsu"_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Natsu's P.O.V<strong>_

My neck fur rises and I let a growl tear through my throat. My claws come out and I crouch ready to attack.

"Hello Zeref"

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Lucy's <strong>_

We were only a few minutes away from our destination. I know because I could smell fairy tails scent. My tail sways with excitement. Each step I take I have a bounce in my step. I hum a soft tune as we progress to my home. Suddenly, I feel my fur rise. I feel something isn't right. I take a quick sniff and I bristle at the smell. _'Ash, and embers that's…fire!' _I mentally yell. I pick up pace and dash to the direction the cave was at. I hear startled yells and feet thundering after me. The sight I see make me almost cry. The cave was on fire.

"Help! Help!" I hear a voice cry. My body reacts faster than my mind. I run down the hill I was standing on and run to the aflame cave. I run through the burning entrance. There in the corner was a tuft of white fur a branch had fell on the writhing lion. I rush to the lion and push the branch out the way.

"Leo help" I yelp. A bright light shines and Leo steps out. He looks at me with shock before helping to push the burning branch away. Once it was gone the lion that was under had fainted from the shock.

"Take the lion and get out" I say. Leo nods and picks up the lion before leaving the cave. I look at one key and nod.

"Aquarius please come out" The blue lion comes out with a scowl. She opens her mouth to yell at me but stops short. She looks around the cave and nods at me. She brings a vase from nowhere and swings the vase around. A fast stream of fire shoot out the vase dosing all the flames. After all the flames were gone she too was gone. I search the caves and to check if all the lions were okay. I find no one. I walk outside and see that most of the lions were huddled near a tree. I direct my group to the lions. We all head to the group of lions. When I draw closer I hear gasps and whispers.

"Mama?" A voice asks I turn to the voice and see a badly burnt Gekkoka. I then understand the lion I saved was Gekkoka. I rush to her side and smile at her. She winces a bit when she tries to move to get a better look at me.

"How?" She asks. I lay at her side and say something.

"Makarov and Laxus found me and nursed me to health" I Whisper. She smiles and lays back down.

"Virgo take her to the spirit world and fix her up please" I plead to a key. Virgo steps out of the blinding light and picks up Gekkoka. I give a small rumbling to her and she slowly drifts away. I stand up and look for the pink lion that I want to see badly. Erza walks up to me and leans to my ear.

"You need to see Natsu" She turns and runs to where I see fire is blazing up. I run in front of her and race to the fire. When I arrive I see Natsu. He was fighting Zeref. The thing was that he was on fire.

"Roar of the fire dragon" he yells. I blast of fire shouts from his mouth and slams into Zeref. He flies back some feet before standing back up. Natsu rushes forward and slams his head into Zeref's side. Zeref twists in the air and shoots a blast of darkness. Natsu tries to dodge but is it square in the chest. He skids across the floor and stops a few feet away from Zeref. Natsu tries to stand up he wobbles before falling back down. He turns his head and coughs up blood. I cringe and look to Zeref. He walks slowly to struggling leader. He slams a paw into Natsu's head. I feel the power from before but stronger. Zeref smirks and laughs. Natsu tries to stand again. He is hit back by Zeref's blow. I growl and run towards them. My powers were building up.

"Celestial king come to me!" I yell with no recognition of knowing the name. My power bursts from my body. A blinding light shined I stop in my tracks and see what has arrived. There was a lion as big as a truck. He had a big mustache he was a turquoise lion. The lion looks down his muzzle and stares at me.

"Is it you that has called me?" He asks. I numbly nod my head and he nods with confirmation. He turns to Zeref and he bristles.

"You" Was all he growls. Zeref snarls at the bigger lion. The bigger lion growls and sends a hateful glare at the black lion.

"Why are you here?" Zeref growls with hate. The celestial king only lifts up his paw and starts chanting. I take this as a opportunity to get to Natsu. He was still coughing up blood. I gather his up and allow him to lean on my shoulder.

"L-Lucy?" came the hesitant whisper. I nod my head and he gives a purr of happiness. I smile and drag Natsu to the hill Erza was standing. I lay him down and he tries to stand up again. He falls again and whimpers slightly. I stand to see where the fight was going with the two lions. I gasp to see that Zeref was looking panicked while the celestial king was still chanting calmly. I watch as fear evaporates from Zeref's face and he turns and runs. I growl and move to chase him. As I take a step I fall over. I feel so weak. My front paws and hind paws were like jelly. My head banged against something hard as I feel. Black dots pop up and I drift off to dream land.

* * *

><p><strong>So I might write again tonight so look out for me!<strong>


End file.
